


Roommates, huh?

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Carver, Pining Fenris, Secret Santa Exchange, The Hawke Family is whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Fenris accompanies Carver at his family's dinner for Christmas. Because he's a really nice roommate, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this story for a Secret Santa Exchange and totally forgot to post it here. Better late than never, I say, and it's pretty cute!

A bell chimed when Carver opened the door of the convenience store. Carver saluted the cashier, eyeing the bags of chips and chocolate bars. He turned his head away decisively and headed for the coffee maker, quickly making two. Three sugars, no milk, and the other black. He grabbed a few cliff bars on the way to the cash, proud of himself for not buying any junk food this time.

He paid everything with the gas and headed outside, the brisk air waking him a bit. It was beautiful outside today, sunny with the sky a bright blue, but it was also very cold. His breaths came out in white condensation like he was a dragon breathing crystalline fire as he quickly walked to the car. Fenris was done cleaning the windows and was waiting inside.

“I got you coffee and those bars you like so much,” he said once he was installed.

“Thanks. Do you want me to drive?” Fenris took the hot coffee, wrapping his long fingers around it. He was wearing fingerless gloves, his black nails glinting with every movement.

“Hmm? Oh no I’m fine, it’s only been two hours.” Carver smiled at him, and they took off. The road was clear, so the drive wasn’t very difficult, mostly boring. Luckily he had Fenris to keep him company.

“Thank you by the way, for coming with me.”

“So you told me. Twice,” Fenris easily replied as he stared out of the window.

“Still. I bet my parents will love you, you’re more polite than Garrett and I combined. I’ve talked to you about Garrett before, right? He’s kind of a jackass, but he can be alright when he wants to, which is not often. You’ve met Bethany when she came to our place a while back, and mom and dad are nice.”

“You’re nervous about seeing them,” Fenris said. He was looking at him intently, all bundled in his coat and scarf. With his hair up in a high bun, he looked very cute and huggable. They had met in college and became roommates soon after once Carver decided living in dorms wasn’t for him and Fenris had mentioned his roommate at the time leaving. They were friends, but Carver couldn’t help but think things were sometimes weird between them. Perhaps it had to do with his massive crush on the elf, but Fenris never showed any interest.

There was a part of himself Fenris refused to show to anyone, even to him after years of living together, and that bothered Carver. He knew he had no family remaining, and usually they’d spend Christmas day together for various reasons. They’d bundle themselves in blankets in the living room and watch horror or action movies all day long with junk food. Well, what Fenris considered to be junk food, anyway.

Carver’s hands gripped the wheel harder. “I guess I am. It’s the first Christmas I’ll spend with them in over four years. At least I have you.”

Fenris’ visible ear twitched, and he thought he saw a glimpse of red on his face before he turned it away.

“Why didn’t you go before?”

“Work or I didn’t have enough off days. There was one year Garrett and I were fighting, and I didn’t want to go if he went.”

“And the fourth year?”

“Last year, well… I know usually you’d spend Christmas Eve with Isabela, but last year you told me you’d spend Christmas on your own, and I just couldn’t let you do that. I told mom I was too sick to drive so I could stay with you.”

Fenris turned to him, his green eyes intent. “You said your parents went to Bali to celebrate their twenty-fifth marriage anniversary.”

Carver’s neck felt hot, and he kept looking forward to the road. “They did, just… in September, not in December.”

Fenris didn’t say anything for a while, and they listened to Carver’s crappy music, or so Fenris claimed it was crappy. He wasn’t complaining though, sipping his coffee and fiddling with his cellphone. Carver ate two energy bars before he realized it, but he always ate a lot when he was bored or nervous. It was worst when it was both at the same time.

“Stop eating my bars,” Fenris said when he was about to eat the third and last one. Carver grumbled and gave it to him instead.

“I’m hungry,” he weakly protested.

“Let’s stop halfway through then.”

“Alright.”

That’s why he liked Fenris, he wasn’t difficult to be with once you knew him. Some people disliked his bluntness and broodiness, but he wasn’t broody around him, and his honestly was refreshing for Carver. He didn’t have to worry Fenris disliked something, he would tell him right away. Besides, he wasn’t difficult to look at, quite the contrary. He was gorgeous.

They stopped to eat halfway there, then Fenris drove for most of the rest of the way. Carver had to take the wheel once they reached Lothering because he knew the place, knew it like the back of his hand in fact.

He was getting nervous and excited at once. He couldn’t wait to see his parents, Bethany, how big Bunny had grown… oh and yes, Garrett would be there too with his new boyfriend Sebastian.

Carver parked in front of the house he grew up in. He took a deep breath in a vain attempt to settle his nerves. Fenris placed his hand on top of his still on the wheel, squeezed it reassuringly, and it was all he needed.

They got out, but Carver didn’t even have time to open the trunk that his father was coming outside. Malcom had a bright grin in his face through his salt and pepper beard.

“Carver!”

“Dad, you don’t even have a coat on,” he chuckled, accepting the fierce hug and returning it just as fiercely.

“That’s what I told him,” Leandra said as she came out too, at least wearing a coat about twice her size.

“Let me help with the luggage.” Carver didn’t have time to protest before his dad grabbed his two bags and hauled them into the house like it was nothing. Carver took Fenris’ instead and they went inside, where his mom hugged and pecked him on the cheeks.

“You must be Fenris,” she told his roommate before he received the same treatment, and Malcom hugged him too. Fenris looked like he was about to struggle him off, before he awkwardly returned the hug.

“Carver!” Bethany exclaimed from the depths of the house. Carver could only turn around before he was receiving her in his arms. They hadn’t seen each other in months, and Carver had missed her despite their skype conversations and their texting. He hugged her fiercely, laughed when she soundly kissed his cheeks.

“Hi Fenris!” She went to give the same treatment to the elf, leaving Carver in front of Garrett. They awkwardly stared at each other, then Carver grunted and hugged him, patting him a bit harder than was needed on the back. Garrett chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. Carver let out a strangled laugh when he managed to lift him off the floor for a few seconds.

“I missed you,” Garrett said, grasping his hand, and it was sincere.

“I missed you too.” Carver smiled, then noticed another man coming forward. He was handsome and very much in love with Garrett, judging by the goo-goo eyes he had for his brother. “You must be Sebastian.”

“Yes, and you’re Carver. I heard a lot of things about you.”

“All lies, probably.” They shook hands. Sebastian had a small smile.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Is that your boyfriend? He’s hot,” Garrett commented as he watched Fenris greet the other family members. Carver went scarlet.

“Fenris is not my boyfriend. He’s my roommate and a good friend.”

“You invited your roommate to spend Christmas with your family?” Garrett wiggled his eyebrows. “No need to be shy with me, dear brother.”

Carver huffed, then went on to save Fenris from his father’s grasp. He was already being interrogated about his field of study and his job, poor thing. Carver had no wish to scare him away five minutes in.

“Mom, which rooms do Fenris and I sleep in?” Carver asked, grabbing their bags.

“Downstairs. I prepared your bed there, since Bethany and Garrett are occupying upstairs.”

“Bed? As in singular?”

Leandra frowned. “Yes. For you and your boyfriend.”

“Mom.” Carver signed. “I told you he’s my roommate, not my boyfriend,”

“Sure, honey. Whatever you call each other these days.”

Carver groaned and headed downstairs. Why was everybody thinking he was involved with Fenris?

“Is everything alright?” Speaking of the wolf.

“We only have one bed. A big one, but a single one nonetheless.” He dropped the bags at the end of it, looking around. They had been renovating the place, it looked much better. The basement was now a cozy loft with a bed, an area with a couch and a tv, and there was a small bathroom down there as well.

“We’ve slept close before, it’s no trouble for me,” Fenris said, his face upward to look at him, and Carver realized just how close they were.

“I steal the blankets, I have to warn you.”

Fenris smirked. “I know.”

Carver returned his smile, and they stared at each other. Fenris was wearing one of his simple tight t-shirts with an oversized flannel jacket, and it took a moment for Carver to realize it was his. It fitted with the elf’s style, and his head became fuzzy for a second with the sudden knowledge Fenris was smelling of him.

“Hey, lovebirds, we’re about to eat,” Bethany sang-song from up the stairs, which made Fenris raise an eyebrow. Carver flushed, took a step towards the stairs.

“They think we’re a couple.”

Fenris blinked, his face unreadable. It didn’t help that Carver chose this moment to look down to his lips. His vertical labret emphasised the curve of them and the tattoo on his chin running down his neck and the collar of his shirt.

“Carver…” Fenris began, but a sound nearby interrupted him. There was some hushed whispers, some giggles, then heavy footsteps. Carver closed his eyes and sighed, taking this as his cue to return upstairs.

“We best not make Garrett and Bethany wait for food, they can become quite aggressive.”

“A family trait, then.”

Carver was laughing when they emerged in the kitchen, and everyone turned to them. Carver was more interesting in the giant pile of smashed potatoes to notice or care. Fenris had to sit between Bethany and Sebastian, while Carver sat between Garrett and Leandra, Bunny butting his head against his thigh to get food. The mabari knew Carver was the most likely to give him anything.

Throughout the meal, Carver was glad to see Fenris was having fun. He was scared that perhaps he wouldn’t like his family, but he quickly was reassured, He chatted with both his sister and Sebastian and kept laughing in his own, polite way. It involved a quiet chuckle and a smile that didn’t totally meet up the eyes. Carver had heard him really laugh enough times before, and it didn’t look like that. He became honest and more open to him when he voluntarily showed his true emotions around him, and Carver was proud to be one of the persons who were allowed such sight.

Bethany’s girlfriend, Merrill, couldn’t make it for the supper, but she joined them a little bit later in the evening. At that point everyone had a few drinks and was chatting around the table in a convivial mood. Somehow Carver thought it was a good idea to show his appreciation for the meal by doing the dishes, and Fenris offered to help him. He claimed it was because Carver was really bad at drying the dishes, and Carver didn’t argue. It was nice to have his calming presence beside him after the meal turmoil. Garrett was as loud as ever, a trait which Carver hadn’t missed about him, and he wanted a moment to breathe.

Carver was washing the dishes, while Fenris was drying and putting them away. They were used to do this, truth be told, because usually neither of them did the dishes back home and let them pile up on the counters until they had to schedule a dishes cleaning evening.

“Everyone likes you, you know,” Carver commented offhandedly, up to his elbows in soapy water.

“I like them too. It’s not so difficult, they all have one of your personality traits.”

Carver nodded, then flushed when he understood his meaning. Fenris wasn’t looking at him, but his ears twitched nervously.

“You purposely stayed with me on Christmas before?” Fenris asked, focused on drying a plate.

“Yes.” There was no point in denying it. He looked like he had something else on his mind but didn’t know how to say it. Knowing him, it was rare he wanted to be careful with his words, he normally preferred the tactless way.

“I need to confess something as well. I realized I preferred to spend Christmas with you rather than with Isabela.”

“Uh… What?” Carver started. “But wasn’t she your girlfriend for like, three years?”

“We weren’t as much in a relationship as just friends with benefits. She never was interested in commitment, and neither was I… At least not with her.”

Carver frowned, turned to him. He was missing something here. His hands were dripping water on the floor, but he didn’t think about drying them. “What do you mean, not with her?”

Fenris turned away from him, hiding his face. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.” He meant to walk away, but Carver stopped him with a hand around his elbow.

“You can’t say that and leave. You like someone? Do I know them? I could help.”

Fenris looked at him, his eyebrows slowly rising. “Carver,” he said after a moment, exasperated. “I just did a six-hour trip with you to visit your parents.”

“Yes. I invited you.”

“Do you think a roommate would do that?”

“No, but well, you’re not just my roommate. We’re friends too, aren’t we?”

Fenris sighed, muttered something in his native language, then took a step forward. Carver’s heart went up his throat, but he didn’t move, instead staring down at Fenris. His hand on his elbow slid down to his wrist, his fingers touching the soft inside of his wrist under his shirt. Their heart was beating at the same speed.

“It’s you who I like, Carver. I thought I was being obvious, but you’ve been oblivious to any of my attempt at flirting so far.”

“Oh…” Carver frowned, suddenly overcome with delight and warmth and happiness. “Oh!” He bent and wrapped his arms around his lithe body, bringing him flush against him in a bear hug. Fenris huffed and wrapped his arms around his waist as he pressed his cheek against his chest.

“I like you too. A lot.”

“I know. I figured that a while ago.”

Carver’s face felt hot, but he was grinning. He pressed his nose in Fenris’ soft hair, stroking the back of his head. His undercut was soft and pleasant to the touch, until Carver realized his fingers were probably still damp.

“Oh shit, sorry.”

Fenris raised his face, a full grin making him look even more gorgeous. He rose on his tiptoes, or Carver leaned down; probably both. They met halfway, their mouth gently touched for the first time. Fenris’ lips were soft and tender and warm, his vertical labret a new sensation to the mix, and one Carver was far from disliking. He couldn’t help but hum in contentment and leaned closer, spreading his fingers on his waist. Fenris buried a hand in his hair, angling his head to deepen their kiss. From a small peck it became something much more, their desire surfacing.

“Roommates, huh?” Garrett said from the doorway leading to the living room. Bethany giggled beside him, even as Carver glared at them for interrupting them.

“Go away.”

Garrett raised his hands in defense and turned around. Bethany followed after sending them a last smile. She’d probably known about Carver’s feelings before he even was aware of them.

He still had Fenris in his arms, gorgeous Fenris who was looking at him with such fondness he thought his heart would explode. He wasn’t sure if he could ever let go of him at that point.

Carver pressed a tender kiss to his wrist when he brushed his hair away from his face, and it brought a smile to Fenris’ face. “Well I guess sleeping in the same bed tonight won’t be as awkward as I first thought.”

Fenris snorted. “We’ll see about that. Let’s finish the dishes first.”

“Sure, boss.” He dipped and kissed him soundly on the mouth one last time just because he could before releasing him from his arms. They would have plenty of time from now on, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
